The liquid systems of the conventional general purpose machine tools such as cutting liquid conduit, lubricating liquid conduit, are arranged externally. Therefore, this kind of conduit arrangement is not suitable to the five-axis machine tool which can change processing angle. Moreover, the liquid systems of the conventional general-purpose machine tool is oil-based. The oil is liable to emulsification by the hot spindle caused by high-speed rotation. The lubrication and cooling effect is influenced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a oil conduit mechanism for a spindle head of a five-axis machine tool wherein the oil conduit of the spindle head is arranged within the spindle to improve the conventional spindle head with externally arranged oil conduit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a oil conduit mechanism for a spindle head of a five-axis machine tool wherein the oil conduit of the spindle head is arranged within the spindle to provide cooling during the processing of the spindle head.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a oil conduit mechanism for a spindle head of a five-axis machine tool comprising a lubricating oil recycling conduit to recycle the lubricating oil for repeated use.